


Day 122

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [122]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Summary: Strong sexual content
Relationships: Donnic Hendyr/Aveline Vallen
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 122

**Author's Note:**

> Strong sexual content

When Aveline had been appointed as Guard Captain, she had been given an official residence. Until recently she had barely spent any time there except to get a few hours of sleep between managing the guard and babysitting Hawke as he galavanted around the city. Sometimes she would just sleep in her office and not go back to her home for days on end. But since she had started her… more unprofessional relationship with Donnic she had been making use of the space more and more.

In contrast to the cramped sleeping arrangements in the barracks, the official Captain’s residence was spacious and contained all the comforts due one of her station (according the Seneschal Bran.) It even came with a staff, whome Aveline had almost dismissed as a matter of course until Varric pointed out that she would be depriving three people of their livelihood. Now the staff simply kept the place in immaculate condition and brought meals to her office at regular intervals on the off chance that she was there to eat them. Usually someone on duty in the barracks got an extra lunch instead.

It had taken a lot of communication, planning and boundary setting but she and Donnic had worked out an arrangement that didn’t compromise the guards but still allowed them to be human every now and then. Outside the residence, Donnic was just one of the guards and Aveline was the captain. She gave the orders and he followed them without any backtalk or expectation of special treatment. Most of the guards knew about their relationship but anyway but no one looking from the outside would suspect from the way they acted. Once they crossed the threshold into the residence, everything changed. They were simply two people who cared for each other a great deal.

Today when Aveline came back to the residence, it was after a very long day of drills and training for the guards. Brennan’s new squad for policing the Alianage was coming along nicely, but Aveline had run herself to her limit running them through their paces.

Before she had made it all the way inside, Donnic was there, helping her out of her armor. He has just woken up after sleeping through most of the day and in a few hours he would be setting out for a night patrol and, if she was lucky, Aveline would be going to sleep. One of the few liberties Aveline took was scheduling Donnic so they could both be home and awake at the same time. The trick was making the most of the few hours they had each day.

After only a few minutes of being home Aveline had stripped off her armour and dumped some cold water over herself to clear away the sweat and way lying on a wolfskin rug in front of her fireplace with Donnic massaging her sore muscles. Donnic might have soft eyes, but he also had hard knuckles, and was very good at using them to dig into all the knots that Aveline’s muscles like to tie themselves into during the day. Her legs usually got the worst of it and that was where Donnic was focused tonight. 

He started on her calves, kneading the muscles, gently at first, but then putting his full weight behind each stroke. As he moved up to her thighs he alternated hard knuckles with soft, trailing fingers. Each time he touched the inside of her leg he dared a little more, working his way up to her hips and then, feeling his way inside her. Aveline bit down on her hand to keep from crying out. She was not ready for the servants to hear her scream.

Donnic took his time, continuing the massage with his other hand. Aveline was sure she was making a mess of the rug but it was hard to care in the moment.

“Donnic,” she whispered, pushing herself up until she was on her hands and knees. “I need you now.” 

Donnic took a moment to grab a sponge he had soaked in Wightstalk sap, in anticipation of this moment. He was gone no more than five seconds but Aveline’s hunger made it feel like an eternity. He gently slid the sponge inside her before taking a firm hold of her hips and following it in.

Aveline reached between her legs and stroked herself in rhythm with Donnic’s thrusting. She felt her sensation ride to a shuddering crescendo at which point Donnic abandoned all sense of rhythm for speed and force until he too was spent.

Aveline was quite sure she would not be able to stand much less walk and sent Donnic to bring her water and a blanket. They had hours left before he had to leave and there were a million things that needed doing but Aveline allowed herself this one selfish indulgence. They simply dozed in front of the fire, wrapped tightly in the blanket. It was nice to spend this time feeling safe and protected and warm. For four years she had fooled herself into believing she didn’t miss it. She promised herself she would never make that mistake again.


End file.
